La Música de la Vida
by ladybug1115
Summary: My addition to the Shuffle Challenge. Includes DL pairing, but other characters and their stories.


**La Música de la Vida**

**Author's Note:** So I have hopped on the Shuffle Challenge. The title is Spanish "The Music of Life". I have to be honest, "Savin' Me" by Nickleback was on the list; however, I already wrote a whole fic to that, I felt I should skip it.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

"**It's Not Over" Daughtry  
**Point of View: Detective Lindsay "Montana" Monroe

You completely messed everything up. I guess I really can't blame you…you were depressed. But, why couldn't you come to me! I am supposed to be your girlfriend.

I know I didn't talk to you when I had…issues with my past, but we weren't dating then. I know what it's like to lose someone. You could talk to me.

I won't let whatever we have end. But you better tell me what happened. The truth.

I love you, Dan and I just want us to be able to talk.

"**Summertime" Kenny Chesney**  
Point of View: Detective Lindsay "Montana" Monroe

Summers in New York are so different from what I'm used to. Yeah, Montana did get hot. But the stupid concrete makes everything in the city so much worse. I remember going to the pool with my friends.

Then we'd head to the diner to get ice cream and food.

We'd have sleepovers nearly every Friday. We'd set up a tent in someone's backyard and stay there the entire day, usually planning the annual Back to School Camping Trip.

"**Puff the Magic Dragon" Peter, Paul, and Mary**  
Point of View: Third Person-Limited

Lindsay watched Danny walk to the stereo in the corner of the apartment. Little Aiden Louise watched him too. Danny slipped a CD out of its case and popped it in the player.

He moved back to Lindsay, reaching around her for the remote. Switching it on, he flipped through the songs until he reached the one he was looking for. The music started with the voice of the lead singer as he explained the song.

Already, the little girl clapped her hands. Jumping her way to her father, she grabbed his hands. Singing and dancing the pair made their way back to Lindsay. "Come on, Montana," he cajoled and they both grabbed an elbow and dragged her to the middle of the floor.

Danny twirled Aiden around and dipped her as Lindsay slowly swayed with baby Ruben in her arms.

"**Waiting on the World to Change" John Mayer**  
Point of View: Detective Don Flack Jr.

Don Flack watched as the newest class strutted through the doors of the station. They were part of the newest class of police officers. Newly graduated, they appeared ready to take over the world.

This was their world now – their messed up streets to patrol. Maybe they could finally fix this mess of a city.

"**Stand by Me" John Lennon**  
Point of View: Detective Mac Taylor

Mac looked to both his left and his right. On either side, a line of his friends surrounded him. This was their city…their lives. His Claire. Stella would not let him fall.

Neither would Danny or Aiden or Flack or Hawkes. Together they would push him back to the world of the living. They would take care of him. After all, that's what they do…

Take care of each other.

"**I Can Only Imagine" MercyMe**  
Point of View: Detective Danny Messer

I lay here knowing I won't live much longer and all I can think is…What will happen now? Will I get into Heaven? For years, I almost fell to the bad side of the track. Like Louie. Is he with you?

When I get there…will he be waiting to greet me?

What about Lindsay? She will be so pissed at me.

I probably shouldn't cruse in Your presence, should I?

If I even get there…

"**Long Walk Home" Bruce Springsteen**  
Point of View: Detective Danny Messer

Going back was the hardest thing I ever did. I messed up so bad between us. I know it was hard for you…you're not that great at comforting words. I shouldn't have brushed you off though.

I just need you in my life. Always, I guess. So tell me what I can do to get back in.

I'll have to tell you what happened with Ruben's mom. I'll have to testify against her. She stole my side arm. You didn't know that…Flack did. You probably sent him after me.

I guess that's a good sign. I'm coming back to you…so, don't worry about that.

"**Better Than Me" Hinder**  
Point of View: Detectives Danny Messer and Lindsay "Montana" Monroe

Lindsay,  
You're a better person. I lose my temper at the slightest thing. It's good this…thing, I guess, between us is cooling off. I'm so not good enough for you.

Love,

Danny

Danny,

You're such a better person. I know. You think I'm better than you. I'm not; if I was a good girlfriend, I would have forced you to tell me what's going on with you. I didn't.

Love,  
Montana

"**One More Day" Diamond Rio**  
Point of View: Detective Mac Taylor

What would I give to have you by my side again? Anything. That day…September 11th…it was the worst day for most of us in New York.

It will forever be the saddest day in my life. I lost you, Claire. The most important person in my life, and now, in just a few seconds, you were gone.

I want just one more day to spend with you.

"**Strawberry Fields Forever" Jim Sturgess and Joe Anderson**  
Point of View: Third Person-Omniscient

"Why would someone want to leave a body here?"

"Someone wanted to kill John Lennon just on the street."

"But to leave the body…here on his monument."

A young woman lies across the dark grey stone with the simple word Imagine written on it. Blood obscures the lettering and her petite frame crushes the carefully placed flowers. What was once a peace flower of roses and carnations is a bloody mess.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **Well?

**Edited: **28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
